Intravascular diseases or conditions are commonly treated by relatively non-invasive techniques. For example, vessels in the anatomy of a patient may be treated using structures such as guidewires, catheters, and the like that are navigated intravascularly to a treatment area or site. For example, in the coronary area, procedures such as percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) and percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA). Similar treatments using such devices are also known for use in peripheral or cranial blood vessels. These therapeutic techniques are well known in the art and may involve the use of a balloon catheter with a guidewire, possibly in combination with other intravascular devices, such as stents. Some typical balloon catheters have an elongate shaft with a balloon attached proximate the distal end and a manifold attached to the proximal end. In use, some balloon catheters are advanced over a guidewire such that the balloon is positioned adjacent a treatment site in a diseased or occluded vessel. The balloon is then inflated and the restriction in the vessel is opened.
In some other cases, intravascular diseases can be treated with drugs. For example, in some such embodiments, medicine, such as a blood clot or stenosis dissolving drug, is introduced into the vessel. The drugs may act to dissolve the clot or stenosis.
A number of different catheter structures and assemblies, and method for use thereof, are known, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. Additionally, a number of different methods and devices adapted for using drugs to treat intravascular disease are known, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. However, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative structures and assemblies, and methods for treating intravascular disease.